


A Pile of Autumn Fun

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [47]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Leaf piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Brody, Mitch and Willy go to the park to have some fun with leaf piles.
Relationships: Brody & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	A Pile of Autumn Fun

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Garbage stared vacantly at the spot in front of her, her teeth crunching down on the crisp autumn leaves that were on the grass. A low, happy hissing sound emitted from the possum as she devoured the leaves only to be rudely interrupted when she heard a loud war cry approaching at a rapid pace.

“Aaaaah!” Willy exclaimed, jumping up in the air and landing in the pile of leaves with a fit of laughter while Garbage jumped around here and there, scurrying around the park with her little paws as she hissed.

“Fuckin’ A! That was awesome, Willy!” Mitch yelled over at his little brother whose head popped out from the decimated pile of leaves. A plethora of leaves were stuck in Willy’s hair as he hopped up and ran over to his brother.

“Bet you can’t beat that!” Willy smiled up at Mitch who had a smug expression on his face. 

“Just you watch,” He ruffled his young sibling’s hair, causing orange and red leaves to tumble out and onto the ground. “Brody, pass me a rake.”

Brody looked over at her boyfriend with a warm smile. “Okay,” She tossed one of the rakes she held which Mitch caught with relative ease. Jogging over to the leaf pile, the couple worked to reform it while Willy picked up armfulls of leaves and tossed them in to join the pile. Snagging up a spare few, Willy offered them to his secret pet possum who looked less than impressed but accepted the treats anyway.

“You sure that shit’s okay for Garbage?” Mitch looked over at Willy who had placed Garbage on top of his head. The possum seemed fine with it as long as she got more leaves. Mitch had been unsure of Garbage when he had discovered Willy playing outside of Ericon’s Diner in the dumpster with it. But the little creature made Willy really happy and was rather fond of him. 

“Yeah, it helps her tummy,” Willy scratched the possum’s head who let out a throaty hiss that showed that it was content. Mitch shook his head and returned to working on the leaf pile with Brody.

“Ever do this when you grew up?” Brody glanced over at Mitch.

“Eh, the trailer park wasn’t exactly the best place to make leaf piles.” Mitch’s rake brushed a few more leaves onto the pile. “But that didn’t stop me and Willy from making some until we were forced to go to a park instead. So not much has changed,” Mitch stopped and gestured around at Marsh Park. “What about you?”

“Yeah, Ruby and I made them all the time. In front of my house were these huge trees and they would create so many leaves. Ruby and I used to have a contest to see who could make the most leaves fly in the air.” Brody chuckled. “We sure made a mess.”

“Willy and I used to do the same thing.” Mitch took a step back, a proud smile at the giant leaf pile that he had made with his girlfriend. 

“How about making it a contest?” Brody’s voice made Mitch glance over. “Whoever loses has to buy apple cider for everyone from that stand at the front of the park.”

“Hell yeah! That sounds fun! Willy, you down for a game?”

Willy looked over at the couple with a huge grin. “Yeah, sounds awesome!”

“Then it’s settled.” Brody smiled and moved back to where she deemed would be a good starting point. After a minute of discussion, the running order was set. Willy would go first, followed by Brody and last Mitch. They would have three turns each and whoever made the biggest mess of leaves won. Willy bounced excitedly on the balls on his feet as he waited for the go ahead.

“Ready…. Set… Go!” Brody called out, causing the fifteen year old to dash forward and with a mighty cannonball land into the leaf pile, causing a flurry of leaves to fly up. Brody and Mitch gave their applause and soon the three worked to build up the pile again for Brody. Brody ran forward with all her might and with a high jump landed in the leaves. Reds and oranges filled the air as leaves slowly fell to the ground.

“That was pretty badass,” Mitch strolled forward towards his girlfriend.

“Think you can beat that?” Brody smiled up at her boyfriend.

“Heh, of course!” Mitch had a smirk on his face until he noticed a few leaves in Brody’s hair. Without speaking he started to help her take out the leaves while Willy worked on rebuilding the pile. Brody soon joined in to help but paused when Mitch's hand brushed against her face as he reached for a leaf. The two paused and looked into each other’s eyes, Mitch’s hand hovering by Brody’s ear.

“Whatcha two doing? The leaf pile is done.” Willy’s voice snapped the couple back into reality, causing Mitch to pull back his hand as Brody backstepped. Both had bright blushes on their faces that they tried to hide while stumbling through some sentences.

“We should continue,” Brody whispered.

“Shit, yeah, umm, it’s my turn.” Mitch moved back with Willy and Brody to the starting point and waited for Willy to tell him when to go. As soon as he did, Mitch was off like a shot and threw his body into the pile of leaves causing the whole thing to explode on impact. He poked his head out from the pile, a proud smirk on his face.

“Whoa, that was awesome, Mitch!” Willy scampered over with Garbage who squirmed out of the teen’s arms and onto a small pile of leaves, immediately returning to her snack time and paying no attention to the humans. 

“You better watch out, Brodes.” Mitch walked forward and stopped in front of his girlfriend. “Or you might end up being the one paying for apple ciders.”

“Hah! That was just round one,” Brody got on her tiptoes and flicked off a leaf from her boyfriend’s head. Mitch smiled down before gathering up the leaves and strolling back with the others to the starting point. The next two rounds were just as fierce. Fits of laughter and battle cries filled the air as the trio jumped into the pile of leaves, making the air dance with autumn colors. It was a close competition that was leaning in Mitch’s favor until a rocky ending when Garbage had stood in his way, causing him to fall flat on his butt. Luckily his two competitors were kind enough to give him a second chance. Brody and Willy were close behind, but with Mitch’s mighty final jump he had blown the competition away.

“Hell yeah!” Mitch pumped his fist. “I’m the winner!” He smiled over at Brody who was applauding her boyfriend’s victory. “Guess you’re buying apple cider.”

“I guess I am.” Brody helped her boyfriend up. “Wanna jump in a few more piles of leaves first?”

Mitch’s smile grew as he kneeled down and excitedly started scooping up leaves in his arms. Brody laughed and helped Mitch until the leaf pile was complete.

“So, who wants to go first? Or should we all jump in?” Brody dusted off her knees and looked up only to find that Mitch was no longer there.

“Surprise attack!” Mitch wrapped his arms around Brody and pulled her into the pile of leaves. 

“Mitch!” Brody giggled as she playfully wrestled away from Mitch’s arms. The two rolled around in the pile of leaves, both trying their best to get the upper hand. Tumbling and giggling, they stopped when they realized that their lips were mere inches from each other. Both looked at each other and were leaning forward to capture the other’s lips when Willy’s war cry rang out from behind them. Mitch wrapped his arms around Brody and rolled out of the way of his little brother’s wild jump just in time. 

“Willy! What the hell! You gotta watch out! Brody could’ve been hurt.” 

Willy's face dropped for a second.

“It’s fine, Mitch,” Brody scooted up to a sitting position and placed a hand over her boyfriend’s. She looked over to Willy with a gentle smile. “Just be more careful next time and give a warning.”

“Okay.” Willy whispered, kicking his feet against some leaves.

They didn’t want to end on a sour note. Mitch had an idea of how to prevent that. “How about we make the biggest leaf pile and all jump in?’ 

Mitch’s suggestion made Willy look up with wide eyes, an excited joy dancing within them. “Yeah!”

The three worked hard to gather as many leaves as they could. Once they were satisfied with the large hill of leaves, they took their spots at the starting point. 

“Ready… Set…. Go!” Mitch yelled and the three sprinted forward, jumping into the pile and giggling as they threw leaves up into the air. After a few minutes of rolling around they all rose to their feet and helped brush off the leaves in each other’s hair. 

“Well, that was fun. You two ready for some apple cider?” Brody smiled over at the pair of brothers.

“Fuck yeah!” Mitch exclaimed high-fiving his younger brother.

“Oh, if they have hot chocolate can I have that instead?’ Willy asked, swaying back and forth nervously as he glanced up at Brody with hopeful eyes.

“Sure,” 

Willy ran forward and gave Brody a quick hug. “You’re the best!”

“Hey, I thought I was the best!” Mitch called out to Willy who was already sprinting ahead holding Garbage and had only one thing on his mind.

“Come on,” Brody intertwined her fingers with Mitch’s. “Let’s go.”

“Alright,” Mitch smiled over at Brody while they made their way to catch up with the speedy teen. Mitch was so focused on getting to the apple cider stand that he didn’t notice that Brody had leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek until it was over. 

He looked over at her with a slight blush.  “What was that for?”

“Just felt like it. Today was really fun.” Brody looked over at Mitch then back to Willy who was struggling to hold onto Garbage while he ran. 

“Yeah it was.” 

Mitch and Brody continued to walk through the park, taking their time as they enjoyed each other’s company and watched Willy in amusement as he jumped up and down, waving his arms animatedly when he saw that the stand indeed had hot chocolate. It really had been a fun autumn day.


End file.
